The present invention relates generally to laminating and tape-laying systems, and more specifically to a system of automatically loading composite tape onto tape-laying machines using cassettes.
Automated composite laminating work centers reduce manufacturing costs and provide for high rates of production. Such systems include tape-laying machines, many of which are simply a reel of composite tape mounted on top of a tape-laying head. While the tape-laying functions of such machines are automated, the composite tape is commonly manually loaded when the reels are empty. This dependence upon manual labor entails delays in production for the notification of operators which have to physically acquire full reels, then remove and replace empty reels of tape.
The task of providing an automated system of loading composite tape onto tape-laying machines, by using cassettes, is alleviated to some degree, by the following U.S. Patents, which are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,341,369 to C. A. Flood on Feb. 8, 1944; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,129 issued to J. H. Rubenstein. Nov. 13, 1951; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,954 issued to M. J. Staar on May 24, 1977; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,790 issued to B. W. Siryj et al on Sep. 1, 1981; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,062 issued to J. W. Off et al on May 4, 1982; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,688 issued to O. E. Weiss et al on Sep. 28, 1982; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,634 issued to K. Blumenthal on Jun. 12, 1984.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,341,368 discloses a box like dispenser with tape material. U.S. Pat. No. 7,575,129 discloses a typical gravity fed vending machine where packages are dropped to shelves and are ejected by an ejecting member to the vending area. U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,954 discloses a storage magazine having housings which have slidable drawers therein for holding cassettes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,790 discloses a changer apparatus where a cartridge is moved from a storage module to a read position by means of an XY ball and screw apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,062 discloses an apparatus for depositing adhesive strips from a supply reel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,688 discloses a composite tape playing machine wherein the tape is supplied from a supply roll 39 mounted atop the machine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,634 discloses a box like dispenser for dispensing strip or tape-like material.
In view of the foregoing discussion, it is apparent that there currently exists the need for a system which automatically loads composite tape into tape-laying machines. The present invention is intended to satisfy that need.